


7G 三部曲

by publishesinfontuwu



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Genderbending, i blame 7G for this because damn it they are pretty hmph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publishesinfontuwu/pseuds/publishesinfontuwu
Summary: 一切都是7G惹的祸！！！姐姐们都太太太美了，也太会说出十分撩人的话！！想不到要把贝贝许配给谁，所以最后第三部就给无名小子好了。用了他们本人自己想的情节和台词然后再扩展一些，科科。佐久间，目黑和阿部女体，有雷请避开！希望会喜欢！谢谢～
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/OC, Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji
Kudos: 1





	7G 三部曲

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是7G惹的祸！！！  
> 姐姐们都太太太美了，也太会说出十分撩人的话！！  
> 想不到要把贝贝许配给谁，所以最后第三部就给无名小子好了。
> 
> 用了他们本人自己想的情节和台词然后再扩展一些，科科。  
> 佐久间，目黑和阿部女体，有雷请避开！
> 
> 希望会喜欢！谢谢～

**第一部：Sakurin ******

****终于大案子完成了，因为团队太厉害了连对方也开始对本公司特别重视。团里唯一一位女士Sakurin喝得特别香，男士们都为他担心。Sakurin觉得今天真的太太太开心了，案子完成代表有四天连假，终于可以和她最爱的2D男友一起度过了！没错，Sakurin是个货真价实的宅女，每个月薪水都拿去买他男神们的人形玩偶！** **

****当一大伙人到第二间店时，Sakurin还是在喝。阿部前辈看她这样也不好的就以队长身份去劝他别在喝了。结果话还没说女孩就把自己移得特别靠近，微醺状态特别明显。Sakurin甜美的笑着，把自己倒在阿部队长的肩膀。** **

****“好像… 有点… 醉了呢… 怎么办呢？”** **

****阿部心里一万只草泥马飞奔着，心想着 “我这是被撩了？？” 他还没发出反驳，女孩把自己黏的更近一点，水汪汪的眼睛看着他。** **

****“你长得好像我男神哦……怎么都没发现阿部前辈那么好看呀？”** **

****阿部红着脸，试图把他们之间的距离拉远一点。** **

****”怎么办，真的好像喝太多了… 能请前辈送我一程吗？”** **

****阿部下意识地点了头，然后再发现好像不对可是Sakurin已经拿起自己的书包，摇摇晃晃的要向其他队员告别。阿部不放心跟上了，只看到Sakurin跌入其中一员的怀里，还嘻嘻笑着。阿部一手把她捞上，稳稳的抚着她的腰。冷着脸向其他人告别谎称女孩喝太多了、自己先送她回家。成员点了点头、一一道别。** **

****外头的冷风稍微点醒了阿部，只看女孩一直往他怀里撒娇。** **

****“阿部前辈的名字叫亮平吧… 好好听的名字… 我也想叫你亮平可以吗？”** **

****Sakurin大大的双眼直勾勾地盯着阿部。阿部心想“算了，这样犯规的看着我，明天再道歉”，然后一口咬下女孩的嘴唇。拉开时，Sakurin轻轻地娇喘着，看着阿部。** **

****“现在好像更醉了…”** **

****阿部坏笑着，一手搂着她。“那你别后悔待会发生的事…”** **

****Sakurin微笑着。“不反悔，还请前辈… 温、柔、对、待、呢… よろしくね？”** **

****

******第二部：莲子 ******** **

********目黑莲子，银座第一女神。每天都有不停的男人要买她一小时的时间，今天也不例外。终于要到关店的时间了，还有一位男子在店里。这位男孩每天一定最早进店，最迟离开。就算是等上一整个晚上都一定要等莲子来和他说话。好在他很有钱，每次都会点一座香槟塔给莲子，也刚好这位男孩的样子整合莲子的心。** ** ** **

********其他顾客不可以摸大腿，可是莲子每次都会等到点了没人后，露出她美丽的长腿。男孩会轻轻的抚摸莲子的大美腿，便描述着自己的一天。说完后，手停留在莲子的小腿上，向前索吻但是每次都被莲子拒绝。今晚莲子却做出了非一般的行为。** ** ** **

********莲子主动将自己送上去，两人终于吻上。男孩搂着莲子，加深了吻，手不安分的爬入莲子的裙子里。莲子发出轻轻一声呻吟，两人拉开了距离。男孩凑近，轻吻着莲子的脖子。** ** ** **

********“你赶时间吗？” 莲子被男孩吻得颤抖地问道。** ** ** **

********“没在赶… 只是你们还得关店… 我也是时候回去了… 谢谢你，愿意让我吻你。”** ** ** **

********莲子握住男孩的手，小声的问。“要来我家……吗？”** ** ** **

********男孩微笑着，把莲子拉近一点，轻吻着她的红唇。“店外服务吗？这店应该不让吧…”** ** ** **

********莲子咬了咬嘴唇，男孩慢慢的抚摸着她大腿内侧。** ** ** **

********“照理来说，我们接吻已经违反了本店的规矩了…” 莲子小声地反驳。** ** ** **

********康二笑出声来。** ** ** **

********“店里出来后，右转有间店叫雪人。你想好了就过来找我，报上我的名字就好了。”** ** ** **

********“那你至少给我你名字啊！”** ** ** **

********“向井康二，雪人组的四爷。我会等您来为我服务…”** ** ** **

********康二看她愣着便微笑着，又往她嘴唇亲了一下，自己起身离开了夜店。莲子快快的换下自己身上的礼服，参加了闭店会议，提着书包向右边的雪人酒吧走去。们还没敲就自己打开了，一脸无辜的金发男孩看着他。莲子心想这孩子还没成年吧。** ** ** **

********“这位是莲子姐姐吧？是来找康二哥的吗？” 男孩笑眯眯的问道。** ** ** **

********“你怎么知道我名字？” 莲子瞪着他，慌了。** ** ** **

********“Raul不准对我女人出手，不然不帮你追到米七。” 康二从他背后出现，温柔的牵起莲子的手。** ** ** **

********“才没有呢、只是好奇而已嘛… 你们怎么都那么自私啊……不好玩…… 我去睡觉了…… 晚安四哥和四嫂。” Raul嘟起嘴，转身向他的卧室走去。** ** ** **

********“今晚，不让你睡哦…” 康二笑着拉着莲子走向自己的卧室。** ** ** **

********“让我好好的更加深入的了解你，目黑莲子。”** ** ** **

********门关上那瞬间目黑莲子觉得自己像是走入一只饿了很久很久的狼穴。** ** ** **

******** ** **

**********第三部：亮子 ******** ** ** **

************高挑身材，修长美腿，不到膝盖的小裙子。** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子默默的喝着酒，看着自己身边的朋友正喝着痛快。她摇了摇头，起身宣告自己要去厕所。明明是自己哥哥的婚礼搞得像夜店一样，真的不懂哥哥到底是怎么想的。厕所出来亮子跳了一下，厕所门口出现一位脸特别凶的男人。她低头要走去时，停下脚步转回头看了看男人的脸。** ** ** ** ** **

************“前辈？”** ** ** ** ** **

************男人抬头看了她一眼，眼睛亮了。** ** ** ** ** **

************“亮子、对吧？”** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子点了点头，有点害羞的走向那男人。** ** ** ** ** **

************“已经很久没见了吧？大学毕业那年？”** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子乖巧的点头，让男人忍不住摸了摸她的头。他微笑着，手从头上往下走，轻轻抚摸亮子的脸庞。** ** ** ** ** **

************“变得更漂亮了呢… 虽然亮子以前就很漂亮，只是埋头学习根本没有好好打扮…”** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子双颊绯红，低头不让对方看到自己害羞的样子。男人的手离开了脸颊，让亮子心烦了。她鼓起勇气，一手搭在男人的手臂上，靠近他的耳朵轻声问道。** ** ** ** ** **

************“婚礼结束后，有空吗？”** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子过于紧张而颤抖地声音，想要拉开时，男人的手紧紧抚着她的细腰把她拉向自己。亮子躺在男人的胸前，而男人的手轻轻的往下摸。** ** ** ** ** **

************“前辈… 我…”** ** ** ** ** **

************“今晚，我刚好空着… 不知亮子愿不愿意来我家…叙旧呢？”** ** ** ** ** **

************男人的手轻轻抚摸着亮子的腰，嘴在亮子的耳朵轻轻地咬了一口。** ** ** ** ** **

************“可能，会聊到很晚很晚… 不知亮子… 愿意不？”** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子点了点头。** ** ** ** ** **

************“前辈，我们… 嗯…” 亮子被男人的手弄得不自禁的发出了呻吟。** ** ** ** ** **

************“能自己前往这家酒店吗？房卡给你，第八十七楼。我在那里等你来…”** ** ** ** ** **

************亮子被拉开，脸颊透红。男人走之前快速的吻了她一口，用手指轻轻地在自己的嘴唇抹掉亮子的唇色。** ** ** ** ** **

************男人临走之前，看向亮子喃喃自语道。** ** ** ** ** **

************“好期待今晚会擦出什么样的火花…”** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
